


Everything For You

by stupidityisdangerous



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Los Angeles, M/M, New York City, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sugar Daddy, What They Deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisdangerous/pseuds/stupidityisdangerous
Summary: Richie doesn't like spending his money on himself, but he loves spending it on his Eds.





	Everything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Haley](http://edgelordtozier.tumblr.com/) for being a hot bitch, and [Ollie](http://some-raging-fangirl.tumblr.com/) for trying to help me come up with a title (even though it didn't work).
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://shady-sink.tumblr.com/).

Richie doesn’t like spending his own money. Even when he was making upwards of $10,000 a week on SNL, he preferred to buy all his clothes in the men’s plus size section of Goodwill and the Salvation Army, where everything fit him like a sheet and looked like it had been worn by somebody’s now dead grandpa.

He loves, however, spoiling his Eds. When he got his first SNL paycheck, way back in 1999 when he and Eddie were still living in a tiny apartment in the cheaper area of Greenwich Village, they took the subway to Times Square and Richie let him buy whatever he wanted from all the stores. He blew about a hundred of the $5,000 or so he made that week on random shit Eddie wanted, and then took him to a super fancy restaurant on the Upper East Side, where the waiter hated them because they were these two scrawny twentysomethings wearing cargo shorts ordering lobster and making fun of all the other people in the restaurant.

When he got a little older and got somewhat better at managing his money—with his trusty accountant Stanley Uris’s help of course—he would still take Eddie to expensive meals every Sunday after he got his paycheck, and he would buy him hideous designer accessories to go along with his disaster gay aesthetic, along with paying ridiculously high rent for a penthouse in the quietest part of the city, where Eddie and him could live with as many pets as they pleased.

And when Eddie finally figured out what he wanted to do, Richie paid for all of his medical schoolings to be a nurse and threw him an extravagant graduation party with all the Losers when he finished all seven years of schooling.

In 2003, when Massachusetts became the first state to legalize same-sex marriage, Richie left the SNL meeting he was in to call Eddie and propose, and then after work took him to the biggest jewelry store he could find and bought him an engagement ring.

They were married in 2004, and Richie rented them a nice small venue in Boston, flew out all the Losers, and had it all decorated and planned as best as he possibly could for his favorite Spaghetti Man.

When he left SNL in 2009 after a ten year run as a cast mate, he moved them back to Los Angeles where they’d lived their late teen years together in a tiny two bedroom apartment with Bev before Richie had had his big break. Richie bought them a house in the Hills, overlooking the city, with a pool and a backyard for their growing pack of dogs.

He paid for all the doctors' appointments and medical procedures for Bev to be their surrogate for their first two kids, and then for the adoption of the rest.

And when he held their oldest daughter in his arms for the first time, he knew he would have to try his hardest not to spoil her too.


End file.
